


it wasn’t supposed to be like this

by pproblematic



Category: Cancer Crew, Maxmoefoe - Fandom, idubbbz - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Prince!Max, YouTube, apprehensive marriage situation, cancer crew - Freeform, just wanna see how things work out, maxian, prince!ian, royalty!au, semi-angst?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 19:06:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14455815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pproblematic/pseuds/pproblematic
Summary: just some semi-gay stuff ft my favourite boyzzzz.it’s a cheesy prince!au with ian and max who “hate” each other and even more so after they have to get married to help out their kingdoms.





	it wasn’t supposed to be like this

it wasn’t supposed to be like this.

it wasn’t supposed to be like this. both parties’ parents had agreed that it would be a short term solution to the rising tensions between the two kingdoms. and after all that was resolved, the marriage would fizzle away undetected. for the time being the legal authorization for the marriage was a necessity, much to both boys’ dismay.

but it wasn’t supposed to go on for this long.

max was still angry. however the only way he could exert it without getting too tired was by aggressively eating out of the massive tub of strawberry ice cream. he knew it was reserved for festivities during summer, but at this point, that was the least of his worries. what he really wanted to do was punch ian in his stupid face. or punch his own parents for making him do this. truth be told, he wanted to fight everyone... not that that was anything new, but his fight-lust was particularity active ever since he met ian.

it was weird meeting him, not knowing anything about him except for the fact that they were going to be married within the month. throughout the whole meeting max wanted to throw up, or yell, or run out of the castle and into the world, never to be seen again. but when he couldn’t decide between the three, he sat there, staring vacantly at the floor.  
luckily for him, ian wasn’t the one who started their mutual dislike for each other. while some of it was rooted in their shared resentment towards their parents for telling them what to do, most of the tension was thanks to max’s hot-headedness. ian tried to come off as cool, but blank, just to make sure he didn’t offend and so he could learn as much about max before he offered up much of himself. ian’s plan sort of flew out the window the second max looked him up and down and scoffed as soon as they were left alone to “get to know each other.” unable to keep his mouth shut, ian mumbled a quiet:  
“got a problem?”  
perhaps it wouldn’t have sent any regular person off the walls, but apparently ian caught max on a bad day.  
“oh really? quite the class-act you are comin’ in here first thing you say to me is some snarky remark. listen, dude, i don’t wanna be here as much as you don’t wanna be here but we’re expected to make this work.”  
max had slowly reclined in his seat as he spoke, now looking up towards the ceiling, a hand resting amongst his mop of fluffy brown hair, seemingly bored. at first, ian hadn’t even understood what max had said with his thick and slurred australian accent. he paused for a second before responding.  
“don’t go calling me the asshole, man. sounded more accusatory than me during that little rant.”  
“oh i’ve got more where that came from.”  
max looked back down at ian, annoyance flickering over his face.  
“you haven’t even see me angry yet, cunt.”  
ian’s eyes widened at the sudden name. he knew australians used “cunt” as americans used “bro,” but surely, max didn’t mean it in a friendly way knowing as he had lived in america for practically his whole life.  
“what are you like the hulk or something?” ian joked.  
“you’re a fuckin’ comedian.”  
max had resigned himself to looking at his hand that was propped up on the back of the couch, disinterestedly.  
“got any other jabs, there?” ian provoked, with a devious smirk.  
max let his hand fall and hit his leg loudly.  
“alright well that’s enough from me today. i’ve known you for 3 minutes and you’ve already managed to get under my skin,” he said, standing up and starting towards the door into the next room where their parents sat.  
“aw, you’re not gonna stick around? i’ve got a whole lot more than that.”  
“fuck off. cunt.”

he almost looked back on the memory of their first meeting with fondness, because everything felt... tainted now. max knew his parents were hoping for him and ian to at least try and get along, and he would bet any money ian’s parents were doing the same, but he still, personally, maintained his opinion as best he could. however he was easy to read, especially to ian. and everyone knew that max was expressing his distaste for ian through gritted teeth.

max’s anger was authentic during the wedding, though. the ceremony went just as rehearsed but with a clumsy kiss instead of a shared grimace and a groan. then, immediately after, max retreated to the room near the kitchen where all the dishes, silverware, and glasses were kept. ian followed him, concerned about the time crunch between the ceremony and the reception.  
he wasn’t surprised when he met an angry max, but was surprised when a plate shattered at his feet.  
“max, we have to get to the ballroom to finish setup. there’s no time for a tantrum.”  
a glass shattered closer to ian’s feet.  
“you fuckin moron!” max yelled.  
“what?!”  
“that was the most awkward kiss ever! and i’ve kissed girls before!”  
“max, that’s just us.”  
“no! i swear to god you could see my soul leave my body and it didn’t help that you made that fucking face afterwards!”  
max threw a handful of mini-spoons at ian, but missed and hit the wall behind him.  
“max! stop!”  
“shut up, ian!”  
“what the bloody hell is going on in here?!”  
a short, plump woman, face red and forehead glistening with sweat burst through the kitchen door.  
“you two better thank gracious god all your wedding eating-ware is already in the main hall. otherwise i’d have your heads!”  
max shrunk down into himself a bit, shamefully.”  
“what is the meaning of this?” the woman asked him, dismissing ian who was flustered and surrounded by broken glass and spoons.  
“sorry, darla.”  
“don’t say sorry to me, sir. say sorry to the bloke who has to pay to have all this replaced. that being the taxpayer!”  
max looked up at her, looking defeated.  
“i can’t do this, d. i can’t. i can’t marry him.”  
darla sighed sympathetically, still looking frustrated with all the broken glass. she stepped over a cluster of forks and put a hand on max’s shoulder.  
“you can do it, dear. like your parents said, it’s only for the relations of the kingdoms, and then it’s over and you never have to pretend to love him again.”  
“but i can’t hardly do it now!”  
“oh, hush. yes you can. he seems nice enough. he’s clean, tall, has nice green eyes. he’s exactly your type, dear.”  
“d! don’t-! don’t say that now.”  
“oh, come on, max. you always said you’d marry a handsome prince and that’s what you’ve got for now. you’ll learn to like him. now listen to the boy and get to the hall.”  
“yeah, dude. i’m about this close to throwing my own temper tantrum,” ian chuckled.  
“shut up, cu- ian,” max replied.  
“see, max? he agrees. your mom and i always said you were a moody princess.”  
“oh my god, stop!” max protested.  
“now go, princess max,” darla laughed, exchanging amused looks with ian.

the reception was fine. max and ian were able to play their parts convincingly enough and only made it to the end of the night without strangling each other thanks to the bottles of champagne left on the tables. max remembered it so happily despite being so frustrated at the time. truthfully, almost anything would feel better than he did right now.  
he wasn’t mad, for once. but he was stressed. he was stressed about himself and couldn’t escape what was inside his own head. he didn’t like feelings and cliche emotions, which was partially the reason for his default being “pissed off” for so long. but now he was just anxious and upset with himself. he lost interest in his ice cream a few dissociations ago, and, at this point, was just trying to keep himself from crying or falling asleep.  
“max?”  
max jumped and looked up at ian who stood in his pyjamas with a small carton of chocolate milk.  
“what are you doing?”  
“what’s it look like? cunt.”  
“i mean why. why are you down here at... 1:39am? this place is creepy when it’s dark i don’t know how you can sit down here. hey, isn’t that the ice cream we use during summer fest-?“  
“yes! cunt, it is! god, just shut up.”  
max stood up from his chair, going over to the sink and dropping his spoon into it. he sighed, running a hand through his hair and suppressing a yawn.  
“what’s wrong, dude?”  
ian was suddenly a lot closer, but for once, max didn’t mind. he looked away from where ian was standing, finding a window and looking out at the sky.  
“nothing,” he lied.  
ian put his hands on max’s shoulders and turned him towards himself. ian’s eyes narrowed as he scanned over max’s face.  
“you’re a terrible liar.”  
max groaned, pulling back from ian’s grip and moving towards the window.  
“that’s partially the problem.”  
“why?”  
“because i can’t keep-... just because, alright?”  
“max.”  
max leaned against the window sill, pretending to be interested in the view outside while his mind went a 100 miles a minute. again, ian was behind max, but he didn’t say anything. just looked over the boy’s shoulder at the city outside.  
“looks nice... all the lights,” ian said.  
max didn’t say anything. he was afraid that the lump in his throat would turn his voice into a pathetic whisper. instead, he looked back at ian, blue eyes sad and stuck staring at the other boy.  
“i like you too, cunt.”  
his voice was the exact strangled whisper he expected it to be, but didn’t seem to surprise ian either. ian didn’t look towards him, but nodded and mumbled,  
“i know.”  
he looked back at max and smiled a little.  
“like i said, you’re a terrible liar.”  
max wanted to smile back. wanted to offer something else to deflate the situation, but his own body kept him from it. he turned around, facing the kitchen, and closed his eyes. max felt ian pull him into a hug, and melted into it.  
he didn’t cry, but tears fell. he was tired, frustrated, but comforted by ian. everything about him was comforting. his voice, his soft eyes, the way he smelled, the fact that his hands were almost always cold. max knew as soon as he started favouring things like that, he was done for.  
“it wasn’t supposed to be like this, dude,” max mumbled into ian’s shoulder.  
“it’ll be fine.”  
as stupid and simple as ian’s reply was, it did its job to put max at ease.  
ian pulled away, looking at max.  
“we’ll be alright, max.”  
max groaned and leaned forwards, resting his head on ian’s shoulder.  
they stood for a while, the only sound surrounding them being the quiet buzzing from the fluorescent lights of the kitchen.  
“i just don’t want darla to say ‘i told you so.’”  
ian laughed.  
“we’ll keep it on the down-low for a while.”  
ian pulled max close to him again and hummed, only realizing how tired he was when his eyes began to close.  
“we should put that ice cream away. it’s half melted,” he said.  
max exhaled in place of a chuckle.  
“yeah i don’t even know why i took it out. i don’t even like strawberry.”  
ian chuckled, kissing max’s head and letting go. taking his chocolate milk from the sink counter where he left it, and started towards the big bucket of melted cream. max watched him, eyes still tired, but with a smile on his face.  
“i’m such a moron,” he said.  
“yeah, sometimes. but that’s okay. i’m probably dumber than you.”  
“bet.”

**Author's Note:**

> i have a bunch of little oneshot things in my notes and wasn’t planning on posting any but the cancer crew tag seems a bit dried up on tumblr so,, lemme know if you wanna see more!  
> i’m not very consistent with writing tho i just go when inspiration strikes at 2am when i’m bored.  
> thanks for reading!


End file.
